The Hider
by Midnightdays
Summary: Emmeline has skill that lets her blend into the environment and disappear into thin air. On vacation down in Florida she attracts the attention of Timo and the other Romani. After finding out that her father was Romani she's kidnapped and is going to be made the wife of someone in the community. The only question is how fast can she escape or if she will even want too


The Hider

Chapter One

Summer Holiday, the most joyous time of year. I was going to be a camp counselor this summer at a horseback riding camp that I went to since I was a little girl. However, before I went to camp I had a vacation down to Key West Florida. I was stocked my friends lived down in the area and I would be staying with her. I knew, as soon as I walked out of the front door of my house that something was going to happen, it was in the air. I brushed the feeling off and made my way down the stairs and to my mom's car.

"Is that what your wearing for the flight?" my mom asked as she looked at my outfit; a pair of ripped up denim shorts, striped grey Toms, and a grey wife beater with a floral and lace at the top trim. I nodded, nothing wrong with this outfit it was comfortable and it hid the tattoo I had on my foot. We spent the half hour trip to the airport in silence, listing to the horrid music that the radio would play.

"You and Bryn are going to take the Amtrak back?" she asked as she slowed to a stop in front of the gate for domestic flights.

"Yeah, we should back next Friday. I'm going for a week and a day mom," I answered. My mother couldn't remember anything that didn't involve the newest relapse date of a new line of clothes or something that involved how the family looked. I grabbed my duffel bag from the back and my backpack before jumping out of the car. I felt like I was leaving for good and I leaned in through the window.

"One week and a day. Then I'll be back. Love ya," I whispered. My mom just looked at me. She'll forget about it in a day or two.

"Call me when you land. You never know how these airplanes are holding up now and days. Remember to call Alex and remind him that you won't be able to ride this week," she said before turning on the blinker to pull out of the spot. I nodded, great way to say bye to you kid even if it was just for a week. I frowned, and in a bad mood, made my way to the ticket counter where I ran into my traveling partner, Bryn. Whenever I saw her I felt exceedingly self-conscious about myself; she was the perfect height with dark black hair, pale skin that was unmarred, and violet eyes. Her mother wanted to call her Violet when she first saw her because of her eyes but her father insisted that a traditional name suited her better and so she was named Brynowen.

"Emmy! When I didn't see you here I thought you weren't going to make it!" Bryn screamed as she tackled me. I giggled, typical over reactive Bryn.

"Me, miss a whole week with you down in chill Key West with my beastie? Are you crazy?" I asked as I lightly pushed her away. She knew that I didn't like being touched. She tilted her head back and laughed before walking up to grumpy looking women to get her ticket. The man next to her called next person and so I shuffled my way over there.

"I'm not checking my baggage today sir," I said before he could ask me if I wanted too. I handed him my passport and got my real ticket in return.

"Have a nice trip mam', I'm sure you'll enjoy Key West this time of year," The man said as he put on another smile for the couple behind me.

"You could be a little nicer to the staff. It's not their fault you don't like talking to people," Bryn said as she hooked her elbow threw mine and lead me towards the security checkpoint.

"I know, I know. Sometimes I just can't help it. This line for security seems super short for an airport. There's only four people in front of us," I replied as I scanned the area around us. It was a habit of mine, every where I went I would look around and find the nook and crannies, the empty spots in the wall that don't attract attention, the hiding spots behind large drapes and ferns, and the easiest ways to slip a way.

"No need to change the topic of conversation, but, yes the line is short today. Odd isn't it?" Bryn frowned. She also glanced around the place when she saw my eyes start to wander.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting. It's like some kind of storm is brewing and I don't think I'm going to like it," I commented as a clap of thunder echoed in the distance.

"You don't like many things Emmy, change being one of them," Bryn grinned as she handed over her passport and ticket to the first security guard before dancing over to the metal doctor, her oversized white cotton shirt rising to unveil black cotton shirt. I handed my things over to the over sized man and barely managed to hold the reflex to scrunch up my nose, he smelled of stale Chinese food. I shuffled over to the metal doctor and pushed my stuff though before slinking though one myself.

"Gate Four A here we come," Bryn sang as she gathered my stuff for me. I smiled.

"Don't you mean Key West, Florida? Gate Four A holds nothing of interest Bryn."

"It does! It is the path to the wondrous destination of ours!" she exclaimed as she spread her arms out wide.

"But you're hands down. You look like Jesus," I snapped with a smile on my face, grabbing her hand and leading her down to the gate. Because of her delay in stopping at nearly every store on the way to the gate we just made it on time for the flight.

"If we missed this flight I would have killed you Emmy," Bryn said with a smirk as she stuck her nose up. I frowned at her and pulled the blanket the airplane provided around myself.

"Because I was the one that had to stop at every store. If anyone was going to kill someone it would definitely be me killing you," I said as I put my headphones in my ears and falling asleep to the gentle melodies of Mumford & Sons.

Someone shaking my shoulders waked me up. I sat up nearly elbowing Bryn in the side. I pushed my red curly hair behind my ears.

"I think I need a mirror. I don't want to walk off this plane looking like an ogre," I whined as I pushed some of my hair back from my face. Bryn looked at me.

"You want a mirror. Good God we have a miracle here," Bryn laughed as she reached into her bag for one. I quickly threw my hair into a messy dancer's bun and waited on the line to leave the plane. Once out of the plane we made our way to the luggage claim so Bryn could get her suitcase.

"What kind of car did you rent?" I asked as we followed signs that pointed us to the general direction of rental car pick-ups.

"A convertible. My mother claimed that we could only get the best and the best she got us, " Bryn answered as she lead me to the line for Enterprise. Bryn took care of the car rental and the guy gave us the keys to a BMW convertible. I smiled; I loved fancy cars even though I didn't really know much about them.

"I thought I should let you know but we're driving up to Miami in two days," Bryn commented as we shoved our bags into the trunk. While I didn't like change and surprises I wasn't that mad. I would love to see Miami and the Everglades.

"As long as we get to spend some time in the Everglades I don't care," I responded as I sent my mom a quick text that we had landed and got the car.

"Should we stop at a restaurant for lunch or should we stop at a grocery store?" Bryn asked as she started to navigate the chaos that is most airports.

"Why don't we buy lunch and I'll cook dinner and bake something tonight. Take the right there and then a quick left, we'll get on route one quicker that way," I commented as Bryn made the sharp turn.

"You know I don't understand how you know all this," Bryn snapped as some car honked at her. I shrugged to be honest I don't know why I was really good at hiding and escaping. You see, I had this habit where I was really good at blending into crowds, sneaking up on people, seeming to be able to disappear in thin air. The rest of the ride was spent in silence with a short stop at a Five Guys for a quick lunch before heading to the hotel we were staying at. At the hotel we decided to head to the beach for the rest of the day and that I would leave early to get the ingredients for some home made pizza and Oreo cheesecake. Just lounging around on the beach was driving me crazy, I was reading a book on Celtic history to keep me occupied but I still couldn't see how Bryn was just laying there for a couple of hours.

"Hey Bryn, I'm going to head back now. I'll take a quick shower and then walk to the grocery store near the hotel," I said as I shoved my towel into the backpack I used to transport stuff to the beach.

"That's fine, just don't put peppers on my half," Bryn responded. As I left the beach I realized it would be easier for me to just walk to the store now. The shop was small and I quickly got everything I needed and made my way to the cashier when I felt someone walk really close to me. Someone took my phone! I dropped what I was holding and felt my back pocket to realize that my phone really was gone. I turned around saw a guy with a shark tooth necklace and a tribal pattern long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows. He smirked when he saw that I noticed him. He started walking away and I followed him out of the store.

"Hey! You have my phone!" I shouted as I caught up to him, running so I would be in front.

"Why would I have your phone?" he asked as he slipped his hands into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Well let's just say your not as good as you think you are. You should've walked down the first sale you had and there was a large window in the back with no security camera that you could have left through," I answered as I held my hand out.

"Well aren't you the interesting one," he said as he gave me my phone back.

"I would say pleasure meeting you but that would be a lie," I said as I ran off, grabbing some pizza from a pizza place and bringing it back to the hotel. Well at least I could say that my skills did come in handy more often then not. While I wished that this would be the most exciting thing on my vacation the feeling in my gut told me that this was just the beginning.


End file.
